


The Sacrifices We Make Others Make

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - unspecified, Breeding, Eating offspring, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Forced body modification - freeform, Human Sacrifice, One sentenced birth, Other, Rape, Stockholm syndrome - freeform, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every ten years the village sacrifices a young woman or man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacrifices We Make Others Make

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse.  
> Let me know if you think tagging/rating is off.
> 
> Own nothing and so on and so on

Every ten years when the moon bleeds red the village sacrifice a young woman or man. They have done so for so long that nobody really knows why, only that they have to. Some of the oldest still remember what it was like last no sacrifice was made, and nobody wishes to see it repeated. They try to be fair when they pick, and this time the heavy burden falls to the blacksmith, seeing as he has two sons to choose from, and with a grief filled heart he walks home to deliver the news. As expected the youngest screams and rage at him, at the village at everything, while his oldest nods his head once, mouth a thin line of determination. At dawn the man and the boy leaves the village and by nightfall the man returns alone.

He is tied to a pole and dragged into the water and then he’s left, the sun burns him and the ocean freezes him and then he is suddenly in a cave, with no knowledge of how he got there. The worst part though is the fact that he’s standing on all fours, ropes securing his arms and legs to the wall and he’s naked. He can’t move to look behind him, but he can feel a presence, a disturbance in the air surrounding him. He shivers and it’s partly the cold and partly fear, and then he feels _things_ against his skin, a slow slide of something long and round, that leaves sticky traces on him where they’ve been. At first it’s just his legs, but then it moves upwards and around him, covering his ass and groin, before going to his abdomen, and he’s afraid to look, because he knows the stories so he suppresses the urge even as something travels across his back - whatever is on his stomach hasn’t moved yet - then his neck and the back of his head. As it moves to his scalp an inches to his forehead he closes his eyes, refusing to see the thing, and the round things travels all over his face, slips into his mouth and the taste makes him sick, strokes his arms before they latch onto his chest. By now he’s covered in the sticky fluid this something secretes, and still he stubbornly keeps his eyes closed. He thinks he hears laughter but he ignores it and at some point he falls  
(asleep)  
(unconscious)  
once again, to be spared the agony of the transformation he’ll have to endure the next seven days.  
He wakes feeling unbearably warm, but still tied up he can’t try to get to the water to cool down. He tries to get out of the restraints when he suddenly feels something wet rolling down the back of his thigh. The feeling is completely alien and upon further examination he traces the origin to his asshole, and he can’t help the scared scream he lets free. The instant his mouth falls open something is shoved inside and then his jaw’s being manipulated in a chewing motion and he realizes how hungry he is. He still has no idea what’s in the cave with him, but he figures if it wanted him dead it most likely wouldn’t feed him.  
_I always feed my mate, little one,_ a strange voice whispers in his mind, and his head whips around but the sight is so terrifying he passes out for a while. It doesn’t really get better from there. The thing keeps talking to him in his head and he keeps trying to escape while ignoring it, both things he fails at doing. It tells him he’s Its mate, and when the breeding moon rises It will fill him with Its seed and he will give it the most beautiful offspring It has ever had, He throws up when It tells him exactly how that is possible for him to do.   
He has no idea how long he has been here, but he has gotten used to the creature constantly covering him with the slime from Its limbs, the slick that drips from his hole in a steady stream, but the day he wakes up rock hard, panting as if he’s run a marathon and hips rolling to get some sort of friction to his dick is the day he wishes the thing would’ve killed him when he was tied to that pole in the water. For a few hours he simply tries to outwait it or will the erection down, but it keeps standing proud and there is nothing he can do to relieve himself, and as he grow more and more desperate he starts to beg the creature to just let him free, so that he may get himself off. For once It doesn’t talk back to him, though he clearly feels Its presence and he both hopes and fears that it may have died. He don’t know how long it’s been  
_since sunrise, little one_ the voice whispers, or why it finally decides to make a move  
_the breeding moon rises, little one_  
but suddenly something is prodding at his entrance, almost as if its asking to be let in, and then Its inside him and though the way is eased by his own slick and what the limb itself was covered in its still the first time he has anything going in there, and the pain makes him scream and go a little mad, before the limb hits something inside him that makes him relax and let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. Without any conscious thought he tries to lower his torso while spreading his legs further apart to give the creature more room for Its ministration. It seems pleased by his reaction and soon the pain dissipates and he’s lost in the fast slide of in and out the limb in his ass is doing. He feels it stiffen further and then the sensation of liquid pouring into him has him purring and pressing himself back towards the creature. When the limb goes soft it is retracted from his hole and almost instantly replaced by another. This time he can’t help matching the rhythm the creature sets, each time it goes forward he thrusts backwards, impaling himself on the limb. He has no idea for how long this goes on, other than every time a limb empties inside him another takes its place, before he has one in his mouth. The texture is bizarre, smooth and rugged and feels different than human skin. The limb tastes like water and sex and he can’t seem to get enough of it. He suckles the limb with gusto, having no idea what he’s doing but feeling like he has to do something, swirling his tongue around it while it fucks in and out of his mouth at the same rhythm as the one currently in his ass. When it spills into his mouth he swallows every last drop before greedily demanding more, more, more. And then, sweet holiness, the creature takes his dick and encircles it with some of its smaller limbs, while righting him so he’s in an upright position, and it strips his dick fast, efficiently and then once more spills down his throat which makes him come so hard he almost blacks out and then he simply relish in the feeling of his hole clenching around the limb before it spasms and empties deep inside him. Exhausted he closes his eyes and sags a little against the creature, that simply removes the limb from his mouth before carefully laying him down, watching him sleep.  
After that he’s free to walk around and bathe as he pleases, the creature even lets him make a small fire to cook some of the various seafood It has collected as a supply while the breeding moon is shining. He doesn’t even mind that no matter what he does or where he is - the cave is larger than he imagined and consists of several smaller caves - the creature seems to have at least one limb inside his hole, sometimes lazily pumping in and out before filling him with more of Its seed sometimes holding perfectly still seemingly in an attempt to keep Its seed locked firmly inside him. He reaches a point where he’s constantly hard, his balls heavy and aching with the need to be emptied, and he has no idea how It does it, seeing as it rarely touches his dick, but often It will deny him the relief of coming. And still he can’t help but beg it to fuck him, fill him, breed him, and then he will fuck himself on the limb it has inside him at the time, or - when it has given him one to suckle - he’ll try to get it to spill down his throat, because nothing feels as good as being filled with the creature’s seed. When he thinks things like that he senses the creature chuckling at him, and then It lets him come, making his ass and throat milk Its limbs for seed, and he is happy, knowing he’s being a good mate.  
He doesn’t know how long it’s been, but at some point he wakes and the first thing he notices is emptiness - the second a slight discomfort, and as he opens his eyes he can see that once again he’s been tied down. This time he lies on his back, his legs spread and a little elevated so they float a few inches above the floor, his arms tied in a similar manner above his head, though without the elevation. The emptiness is due to the fact the creature is apparently gone and there is for the first in an eternity nothing inside him. The sensation of loss and emptiness - he can _feel_ his hole clenching on the air - almost has him crying, but instead he tries to distract himself getting out of the ropes. He doesn’t succeed and eventually falls into a fitful sleep, plagued with nightmares about where the creature might be and what might’ve happened to It. When It finally returns the lower half of his body is soaked in slick, his dick’s hard enough to carve a new cave in the rocks, his hips pushing up in small, aborted moves as if thrusting into someone, his abdomen swelled enough that he can’t see his own feet even though they’re elevated and his voice is broken around one word: _Empty, empty, empty_.  
_Here, little one,_ It whispers in his mind as it pushes a limb into Its mate’s gaping hole but still the litany keeps falling from his lips, so It takes yet another limb to join the first, and then - almost gently - it starts pumping them in and out of him at the same speed but displaced. The creature has five limbs in his ass and three in his mouth before he stops trying to speak and instead begins to move with It. When the creature’s limbs begin to stiffen It finally notices a change in him, where there before was unbroken skin between his legs a crack is forming, curious It pokes at it just as he’s making a violent, downward thrust and suddenly all Its limbs touching him is spilling their seed, in him, on him, around him, and he grunts in satisfaction before he screams, his body trying to arch off the floor, and there spilling from Its mate in blood and fluid and pain is hundreds, thousands of Its offspring, for the first time in millennia they are viable, and then It withdraws every barrier it has laid on Its mate’s mind and he orgasms and covers their children with his own seed, and intrigued with the smell the creature starts to feast, gorging Itself until there is nothing left in the cave other than Its mate and Itself. Pleased It lets Its limbs still inside Its mate, knowing It will never be alone again.


End file.
